Niamh Esher
'APPEARANCE' General Physical Niamh is tall for a bosmer and in many ways not too representative of her species, her body is slender and athletic, possessed of a sinewy strength and litheness. Her skin is pale, her eyes a dark chestnut deep within dark-shadowed sockets. Her hair is long and black, streaked with red, habitually she wears it tightly tied in a high ponytail with a length of embroidered red cloth. Her teeth are perhaps the most obvious testament to something strange buried in her ancestry; she has long, dog-like canines and her teeth, pearl-white, emerge from grey, dead-looking gums. Distinguishing Features Most immediately noticeable, after her eyes, are firstly her piercings, of which she has a number; multiple gold and silver rings in her large ears, a silver ring through her lower lips and one through her left nostril. She has a red-tipped barbell of silver through her navel, this has bestowed upon it useful charms. Secondarily her tattoos distinguish her from the norm, within her world; red and green circles outlined in kohl black surround her left eye, a cross-handled mirror shape rests upon her right shoulder and below that and into towards her spine is gold-coloured moon-and-sun symbol. On her lower back just above her left buttock are two bright red hearts, and a small leaf of Bosmeri design rests at her groin, to the leftside, just above her nethers. Above this the name "Looch" has been added in Cyrodiilic script. Further, a pattern of coloured stars and flowing lines winds its way down the the left side of her body, whilst another extends down the outside of her upper left leg, from almost the top of her thigh to far above her knee. Finally, a pattern of black-inked stars decorates her belly immediately to the right of her navel, in a shallow curve. Her finger- and toenails are invariably partially covered with chipped black nail paint, unlike the well-to-do ladies of the Imperial City and the other prosperous towns, her life is not one that lends itself to the maintenance of personal cosmetic fripperies; indeed her nails are most often underlaid with a layer of dirt, which if one were to come closer to her is mirrored in the slightly greasy sheen of her skin and the musty, stale smell of sweat and bad hygiene. She is not a woman for whom cleanliness features as a priority in her daily life and as such, unlike practically all human, and most mer females, she remains unshaven, not overly fussed with regards to lice and the like. Additional Upon closer inspection her body reveals a number of scars, particularly on her arms and hands, she has a large but faded scar across her belly and one down the length of her left thigh, almost to her knee; though the scars are the most obvious visual indicators of the rigours of the life she has led, other injuries include a broken left wrist, three fingers, and 2 ribs, a dislocated right ankle and damage to her left shoulder - (See also health and diet). Voice & Speech A brief word - the pitch of her voice seems perhaps a little deep and certainly harsh, initially, but it has a lighter more musical undertone behind it. Her accent can be fairly impenetrable, it's what we would think of as a rich celtic brogue. Her language can be fairly colourful and she's certainly blunt - (see personality). When she is angry or excited she will sometimes lapse into speaking what we would perhaps interpret as being a form of gaelic, essentially her mother tongue. She tends not to shout, more she lowers her voice when she's experiencing emotions. She strings words together with little thought for flow or narrative continuity; tending to be more interested in getting a point across than with dressing up what she is saying too much - (although admittedly at the time of writing she is a lot more willing to elaborate on her thoughts and feelings than hitherto - (see personality). '----' For all of this however, she is curiously attractive, in a dark sort of a way; she maintains a shield against the world though - She undoubtedly has a face and body that scream "Look At Me!", but she has an attitude,equal and opposite that says: "And if you do I will kill you." It's a shield that is lowered only on her terms. BACKGROUND & HISTORY Early Years Skyrim - initial residency Morrowind Cyrodiil CHARACTER Quirks Personality Breakdown Sexuality Religion & Beliefs WEAPONS & ARMOUR MAGIC & LEARNING RELATIONSHIPS Vlija Death Luciana Residences PARENTS ADDITIONAL INFORMATION Incident At Tel Aruhn Skyrim Vampires Health Issues Category:Bosmer Category:Wood elf Category:Oblivion Category:Niamh